User blog:Venommm/Bad Girls Club: Hawaii
Bad Girls Club: Hawaii is the eighteenth and final season of the Bad Girls Club. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 29 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving. the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome. The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make it" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting. In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls, change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house. Cast This season has a twist of girls who are best friends. Original Bad Girls 2bbf4300cbed3e092a13290cbd1d57cb.jpg|Regina and Samaiya 0023c03ee0526471e8df09ea2c667d5e.jpg|Harper and Taylor 2d7a7b9831eda44f682e719e30f91183.jpg|Carmen and Laila IMG-3048.jpg|Genesis, Nula, and Sienna Replacement Bad Girls In each season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls is asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or leaves on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl" who arrives to the house in a couple days to replace the fellow bad girl who was removed or left. 151294076150014.jpg|Zainy and Brooke 151294041549000.jpg|Jamille and Danica Duration of cast Notes :Key: = "Bad Girl" appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" voluntarily leaves the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. :Key: = "Bad Girl" is removed from the house. * 1'' ' Genesis', '''Sienna', and Nula are added to the house in episode 2. * 2'' '''Carmen' and Laila are removed from the house in episode 6 for fighting Nula and Sienna with rings on their fingers. * 3'' '''Zainy' and Brooke replace Carmen in episode 7. * 4'' '''Jamille' and Danica replace Laila in episode 7. * 5'' '''Genesis', Sienna, and Nula are removed in episode 9 for destroying production equipment inside and outside the house. Episodes This Season's Fights The House 6e5ccd06-ffd7-4d5a-8225-6ff1ce23e24e.c5.jpg 47eace9f-301c-402c-bcc8-f26be808df56.c5.jpg E387ce61-02dd-4701-96f6-00f57d9e220c.c5.jpg Afbfdba2-b295-4078-b7f6-85abb71427b4.c5.jpg 36a8a3db-ba87-44b7-b083-3cc83b4b124b.c5.jpg 96b2cfa2-be88-4a3f-b797-65c3404227b4.c5.jpg c88fd2d9-f4da-4f64-9cb9-1aa5e5f52383.c5.jpg Trivia *Cast Intros: **Regina and Samaiya - “Regina: We both are leaders.” Samaiya: “Yeah, she’ll be pulling all the strings and I’ll be pulling all the weaves.” **Harper and Taylor - “Juvie is this b*tch’s middle name. (laughs)” Harper: “Oh what, now you’re a saint? We both always seem to find our way into trouble.” **Carmen and Laila - Laila: “Where she likes to argue, I just throw a fist.” Carmen: “Oh, definitely! I’m not trynna get fired from another strip club, that’s money!” **Nemi, Nula, and Sienna - Nemi: “We the Triple Threat to death.” Nula and Sienna: “Yessss!” Nula: “If you got a problem with one of us,” All: “You got a problem with all of us!” **Zainy and Brooke - Brooke: “We actually met at a Burning Man festival.” (laughs) Zainy: “We’ve literally been best friends roommates ever since.” **Jamille and Danica - Jamille: “We going in there to steal, all y’all n*ggas at home, girls.” Danica: “I don’t know bro, what if we find wifeys out there?” Jamille: Son, you trippin’!” *Cliques: **Cool w. Everyone: Zainy, Brooke, Jay, and Dani **The Pin-Ups: Gina, Cocoa, Carmen, and Laila **TBA: Harper and Taylor **Triple Threat: Nemi, Sienna, and Nula Reunion Set Very similar to the BGC15 Set in size, but Hawaiian theme. *Seating: 2 Four Seat Couch, 1 Three Seat Couch, and 1 Two Seat Couch (Left to Right) **Three-Seat Couch: Nula, Sienna, and Braille **Four-Seat Couch: Riley, Zainy, Taylor, and Harper **Tanisha **Four-Seat Couch: Regina, Samaiya, Danica, and Jamille **Two-Seat Couch: Carmen and Laila Outfits 916641df161807e1d771afd7754c1fcb.jpg|Carmen 09a3ce897b6fa092a60d3fa3ff48050e.jpg|Zainy dbec7edb086b2804d355ee42468dfb9d.jpg|Genesis e3503c8c155e9f5fb05b00a033fd5088.jpg|Brooke IMG-2699.jpg|Laila IMG-2707.jpg|Sienna 151234957275334.jpg|Samaiya 151234937241250.jpg|Regina 151236557347852.jpg|Danica Category:Blog posts